The present invention relates to a projecting lamp or headlight for a vehicle, particularly motor vehicle.
Headlights of the type under discussion include a bulb held in a bulb holder, and a reflector. Reflectors of headlights of motor vehicles (dim lights or bright lights) have been normally made of thermosetting plastics due to their high stability and specifically thermal loading capacity; however, the disadvantages of such headlights have been their brittleness and limited possibilities of design because a required mold slope angle has been at least 3.degree.. Further difficulties have occurred in the utilization of pressing molds with slides, in which multi-shaped openings for receiving bulbs have been required. An unobjectionable treatment of thermosetting plastics has been obtained only when a pressing mold enables a favorable flowability of the thermosetting plastic material. The above problem, particularly in manufacturing of bulb-receiving regions of the reflectors makes it difficult to utilize thermoplastic plastics for manufacturing reflectors of the headlights of motor vehicles.